Killing Spree
by rikkulover213
Summary: Rated PG-13 for language and graphics. Yuna finds a big house in the middle of no where. While she is looking at the house on the inside someone on her team dies. Will she be able to find out who the killer is before it's to late.R&R. Flames? Go ahead.
1. Tidus GONE?

Chapter 1  
  
Tidus Gone?  
  
  
  
"That house is so .COOL!" Yuna squealed. She walked up the stairs, Tidus was behind her shaking bad. When Yuna opened the door she saw a shadowy figure jump into one of the halls. Tidus must have seen it too, because he said, "Is anyone there?" He looked around. "O.Of course there's nobody there." Yuna told Tidus. "I hope." She added.  
  
Tidus still wanted to check out the hallway. While Yuna was exploring the rest of the house, she found a chest that said "Hope Chest" above it. She opened it then she heard a blood-curdling scream! It was Tidus. "Tidus? Are you O.K.? Yuna was getting very scared. She ran to where she heard the scream. What she found is to weird to explain (yet I'm going to explain it). There was a puddle of blood. From the puddle was a trail of blood that looked like whatever it came out of was dragged.  
  
She followed it to the big freezer in the kitchen. She opened the door to find Tidus hanging from a meat hook, shoved in through the back and out the stomach. "TIDUS!"  
  
She immediately burst into tears as she ran to the phone. "Auron, please get over here as fast as you can. Tidus has been. been.MURDERED!" She gave him the address of the old house. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************* "Damn. Who do you think did it." Auron said as he looked at the gruesome site. Rikku popped up behind them. "I think Yuna did it."  
  
The sudden appearance of Rikku made Auron and Yuna jump. " DO YOU THINK I'D DO THAT TO MY OWN BOYFRIEND!" Then, Rikku saw something out of the corner of her eye. "OH NO!" She said. Then Auron and Yuna saw it. " OH SHIT!" Auron said. Something was coming out of the shadows. It looked like it was carrying a knife. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************** Well that's the first chapter of my story. Please R&R. Flames are O.K to. -Rikkulover213 


	2. A Murderer?

A/N: I still own none of the characters! Sorry! Wait.Why am I sorry!? Oh well. You people said that you wanted me to make it scarier so I shall! Thank you for all your ideas!  
  
Chapter 2: A Murderer?  
  
Lulu stepped out of the shadows and wondered why everyone wanted to kill her. "You can all put the weapons down now." Everyone did. She continued to stare at everyone. She held up her Onion Knight, which had the shiny piece of everyone's suspicion of a knife. Even though it was carrying a knife, it was going to kill them. "So was that what the shiny thing was? That little things knife? Oh, hah! I thought.OH WHO CARES!!!! LOOK TIDUS IS DEAD!!!!" Rikku screamed. Everyone had realized they had been scared for no reason. Yuna looked around and tried to find some clues while holding back tears. Finally she collapsed. Rikku ran to her and tried to comfort her but she couldn't get a word of comfort in between Yuna's sobs. "My Boyfriend, why did he have to die? WHY!!! WHY!!! WHY!!!" Yuna screamed. "I swear, I'll find out who did this to you, Tidus! And when I do, they'll be dead!" Yuna got up and ran upstairs. Wakka looked around. "I can't believe there's a murderer in this house! Who do you think it could be, ya?" Rikku stared at the staircase. "Guys, you know how in horror movies, the person that is alone always dies! What if that happens to Yuna-" Right at that very second Yuna let out a terrifying scream. Everyone ran upstairs and saw Yuna sitting in the middle of the hall. "Yuna, please don't be dead! Please don't be dead!" Rikku walked closer to Yuna. She turned around. "YUNIE! You're still alive. Why'd you scream though?" Yuna turned her head back to the dark hallway. "I saw something move over there." She pointed to a door. Rikku looked up at the door. She stood up and started to walk toward the door. She stopped, and then turned back around. "Auron? Wakka? Either one of you wanna come with me?" Wakka stepped forward. Rikku and Wakka started to walk toward the door. When they reached it, they stopped. They looked at the door. Wakka reached for the knob. Rikku started quivering. Wakka turned the knob, and pushed open the door. The smell of old, rotting flesh was so strong that it knocked Rikku and Wakka to their knees. Rikku looked into the room to find someone hanging from the ceiling fan. Rikku got up and started to walk toward the body. She stopped breathing and continued to walk. She looked up and grabbed the body to turn it around to see whom it was. She looked up as blood covered her hand. She looked down and saw a pool of blood. So much blood that the pool was black. She looked back up and started to turn the body around. The body of the dead person was.  
  
A/N: Ok.Well I know Rikku would never do any of this, but you never now. And all the dots are that are in wrong places usually mean there were three of them. R&R! 


	3. Another Teamate Lost

A/N: I HATE THESE THINGS! I don't own any thing! K? K!  
  
Cid. Rikku's eyes widened as she saw her fathers intestine and heart. His stomach had been ripped away. Blood continued to drip down the lifeless body. The body had been freshly killed. Rikku dropped to her knees and threw up. She looked back up and burst into tears. Rikku got up and ran right into Wakka's arms. "WHY WAS MY DAD EVEN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! OH DAD! I KNOW IT SEEMED LIKE I DIDN'T LIKE YOU BUT I LOVED YOU MORE THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE!" Wakka tried to comfort her but it was no use. Rikku grabbed onto Wakka's arm so hard that it made him yelp in pain. "I DIDN'TGET TO TELL HIM HOW MUCH I LOVED HIM. I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SAY GOOD BYE!" Rikku kept crying. Her grasp on Wakka's arm wouldn't ease. Rikku's nails dug so deep into Wakka's skin that it made him start to bleed. Yuna ran over and grabbed Rikku to pull her away. She didn't let go of Wakka's arm as Yuna pulled. Rikku left long deep gashes in Wakka's arm. Wakka got up and walked over next to Yuna and the sobbing Rikku. "Uh Yuna?" Yuna took one glance at Wakka's arm. "OH! CURAGA!" The gashes disappeared. Auron looked around. "Listen folks, there's a killer in this house. I think it's best if we leave." Everyone agreed. They all started to run to the front door. When they got there, the door had been locked. "Oh no.WHAT NOW?" Rikku wailed. Auron went to the center of the room. "Listen, there are six of us left. I say we split up into-" Auron was cut off by Rikku. "But what if one of us gets stuck with the killer? Then what?" Auron thought about this for a second. "That's impossible. We were all down here when-" He stopped and faced Yuna. "When Yuna screamed. Yuna was the only one upstairs by herself." Auron stared at Yuna. "So what? You think I killed my uncle!? How come everyone accuses me?" Auron looked at Yuna blankly. "Uh, no, I don't think you did it. Do you know what the killer looked like?" Yuna shook her head. "He was in the dark." Auron looked at the ground. He shook his head then looked back up. "Me, Yuna and Rikku will check upstairs. You three will check down here." They all stared at Auron. They all talked amongst themselves. They decided that would be a good idea. Auron, Yuna, and Rikku went upstairs. They reached the hallway that had about eight doors. They same hallway where they found Cid dead. "Now, the first place we should check is the room where we found Cid." Auron looked at Rikku. Her lip was trembling. She was on the verge of breaking down into tears again. "I'll go. Yuna you stay here and be with Rikku." Yuna nodded as Auron walked to the door. It had been open when they left but now it was shut. He pulled out his sword and put his hand toward the doorknob. When it got there, the knob started to turn. Auron held his sword in ready position. The door flew open and Auron guarded his face. Wrong move. The sword flew out of Auron's hands and flipped. It was now pointing at his chest. Auron's eye grew wide as the sword slowly entered his chest. Rikku and Yuna stared dumbfounded at Auron as he screamed in pain. Then the sword went all the way threw him like a bullet. It shot Auron all the way back to the wall. He was stuck to the wall by his own sword. He used the last of his strength to turn his head towards Yuna and Rikku. "Run!" he whispered. Then, hundreds of knives shot out of the room and stabbed Auron's entire body. Rikku and Yuna left screaming down the stairs. Auron was now dead.  
  
A/N: Well wasn't that interesting. Another one down. Have you figured out who the killer is yet? OF COURSE NOT! Cause I don't now myself. Anyway, R&R! I love getting reviews, even if there flames. Thanks a bunch. 


End file.
